The Seven Sins Go Shopping
by snowwinter486
Summary: When our favorite ex-CP9 members get their hands on Spandam. With, of course, a price given. CHARACTER DEATH! SPOILER-ALERT!
1. Lust

Title: The Seven Sins Go Shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairings: Not intentional.  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get their one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! AND SPOILERS! AND IN THIS ONE: DRUG USUAGE!

Kalifa and her adventures with Greed.

Waking up in the morning, the blonde draped herself in a white robe, she understood that life was harsh. CP9, proof of it. But, what she didn't understand was the basic fundamentals that everyone else got around her, it was... halfway impossible-like.

How long was it since she didn't know how to do something?

It was... addictive, to know something and shine in it. She wants it, more and more, endlessly.

It wasn't healthy, taking drugs, getting addicted to them, no, it's never healthy.

And at times, one can't help but continuously take them. Just popping them endlessly.

It's been a couple of years, she lost count.

The only woman, the only one that was almost always wearing glasses, the only one that could get away with, "That's sexual harassment," and the elder sister in CP9, the family that needed each other, just slightly too late.

It's been forever.

All she's been doing? Going out, working, coming in, drinking herself to sleep, repeat. Just endless, boring life, never keeping track of anything really.

The money keeps coming in, but she wants more.

She hates it when she sees other, happy families, something within her boils, and she breaks them, smirking at her work, she wants it.

If she can't have it, no one can.

God, when did she become so...

Selfish?

"_K-Kalifa-san?" 18 year-old, young male, a new one in CP9, was at the kitchen doorstep._

"_What?" she was pissed, she finished the mission, and then, well, she got her hands on some achohol..._

_Let's just say that it wasn't pretty and leave it like that. The capped male looked worried and scared. 'So, he's the boring type,' she amused herself with her thoughts._

"_Smoking isn't healthy," Jyabura growled as he stepped in, "That's what the brat wants to say, he's just too scared... Is that my sake?" the wolf-zoan didn't sound too pleased with the blonde._

"_Yoyoi! I'm so sorry!" the sobbing male in the corner screamed, but was soon ignored._

"_Why are all of you so loud at one in the morning?" Lucci, who was not a morning person, and liked every single moment of his naps and sleep where they are, was peeved to the fourth degree._

"_Hmm? Kalifa is drunk and is smoking, chapapa!"_

_A silence fell over the group._

"_Blueno, you stopped smoking, right?" Lucci growled._

_The group entirely tensed, a sleep-deprived leopard isn't a happy Lucci._

"_Y-yeah," slightly terrified, the large male gulped._

"_So, that isn't your cigarette pack that Kalifa has... right?"_

"_Uh... yeah," slowly backing away now. Everyone, except Kalifa, who was sitting down._

"_That's sexual harassment!" she called, drunk._

"_And Jyabura, that's your sake causing all of this?"_

Sadly for her, she can't remember anything else.

She sighed.

What the hell happened three years ago?

That's right, three years ago... They went and traumatized Spandam, the thought made her happy, but the next part didn't.

No, in fact, it worsened.

Two people died that day, one ran away, another died a couple of days later...

After that last person, everyone just... disbanded.

The group stayed together for the lone reason to torture and traumatize Spandam, that's their only connection. And still, one tried his best to keep everyone together, so they did.

And then, three years ago, he died a week following, due to failing heart. How pitiful.

And so, three years ago, the last, remaining three members left.

At the same time, Kalifa can't help but long for them. To have them just like earlier.

To have everything, this wasn't Kalifa three years ago.

Yes, the events of three years ago killed it all. Every single bit.


	2. Greed

Title: The Seven Sins go shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairing(s): (hinted)-Lucci/Kaku, Jyabura/Kaku-  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get there one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH!

-One year prior to Lucci's promise to Spandam-

Fukuro- Greed

It was all his fault. His voice was gone.

It was great really, it felt like yesterday when they were all still there, still laughing, and fooling around and well, being who they were, a family... Maybe it was because it was yesterday...

He missed it dearly.

The yells from the wolf, the grins from the giraffe, the same two words shocking the two listed before from the only woman, new, juicy information he had found, sharp insults from the leopard that became kinder... no not really, and then there was the loud male with the crazy hair, the honorable one, he never really changes, now does he? Oh, and last but not least, the 'door', the calming male, he usually always ends up breaking up fights.

That's why.

The reason why that something rips at his heart everyday, almost like a cycle.

Because he can't see them.

Fukuro doesn't care anymore, he doesn't care how selfish or how stupid it is for an assassin to say this, but he doesn't want to hold back.

"I want... love..." he whispered, as a trail of tears escaped his eyes, "I want us to come back... Even if it isn't in One Piece... I want to see them again... I want them..." he didn't care about anything else as he stared at the sea.

It was so... vast. With endless possibilities, and this is possibly the very first time that he would do this. To think and reflect off his life...

"I want it all...Anything and everything," he continued to mutter, a lot louder now... Maybe it was a good thing that no one was near by...

"I don't care anymore, chapapa!" he screamed, as though he was blaming the sea for everything, and he thought about the smiles and grins, the laughs and the arguments, sparring and counting, all of it, and how it'll never, ever be the same, ever again.

"Why'd you guys have to go?" he croaked.

Five days ago, he was having the time of his life. Four days ago, he saw three weapons... no, people that he loved, maybe enough to call them family, die. With him unable to do anything. No, he wanted to live. So, after confirming the deaths, he fled. Far, far away, here he was, mourning deaths, as his greed grew with each passing day...


	3. Wrath

Title: The Seven Sins Go Shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairings: Not intentional.  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get their one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! AND SPOILERS! AND IN THIS ONE: VIOLENCE!

-x-

Jyabura's Wrath, as he says so.

This is Jyabura. Ex-member of CP9, he's the one that usually jeopardizes the missions, after all, he has... temper problems.

Extremely big ones at that.

Mainly the reason is Lucci's or Kaku's fault for pissing him off, with all that, 'stay, doggy/mutt' or those 'How stupid are you? Is it natural or did you get hit one too many times?' it's... bullying.

But, of course, he'll never say that aloud, no, he likes violence, he vents things out. And as long as your not near him during these stages, it's fine.

It got worse as well.

27 weeks ago, CP9 got rid of Spandam, traumatizing, carving their existence into his mind. And leaving, very satisfied.

But no, that pussy just screamed so loud, something so fulfilling caused so much trouble.

Damn Kumadori got in the way, and look where he is now.

DEAD.

He said that he would come out with Blueno, that the two would come out and stay with them.

That the ex-CP9 members would stick together.

That damn brat, he seemed so... emotional.

When the older one bothered him about it, he just laughed, and just brushed it off, so... smoothly.

It irritated him to no end.

But, what could he do?

Officially decided, life, or god or buddha or whoever is there, fate, perhaps? Karma? In exchange for all the people he killed, they took away the last things he had.

His sanity, he can't stop his hunger for blood, for breaking things, he just can't stop.

And then, they took away his... what did he dare call them?

Well, first it was, weapons, then it was 'comrades' after awhile, it was just a 'shoulder' to lean on, then, the straw-hats came by, and then what were they? 'Friends' or 'Family' or even, 'Buddies'? And then, Jyabura had to ask himself.

How selfish are they?

Breaking another wall without tekkai, his knuckles dripped of blood.

It was red.

Was he still human?

He, the weapon, gained emotions, and thus...

A couple of years ago, he would still be in a heated argument with Lucci or Kaku, and Blueno would sigh in the corner. Kumadori trying to kill himself, well, he finally got his wish. He's dead.

Fukurou, listening intently to whatever possible and babbling his head off, Kalifa, that bitch, she would sigh and say, "Sexual harassment," just to piss him off futher.

Now, thinking back, he would gladly be back there.

Ignorance is bliss? You bet it is.

To be... normal, a citizen, would it have been different? If he had never eaten the devil fruit... What would've happened.

And then, does he really want to just forget it all?

Screams didn't satisfy him, "AHHHH!" and for the first time in his life, he let a tear escape him as he screamed to the world.

Desperate now, he was venting it all out.

It was so... red, it was so... unfulfilled, he wanted more... he needed more. And until so, he just vented the endless anger.

It wasn't long until marines and them came.

The very though of them made him twitch as he was thrown into a prison cell.

How long was it?

Day after day, breaking the cell bars because he was angry, he already killed his prison-mates.

He needed something, anything, although Jyabura would prefer his...

Family.

It's a shame that they were all gone. He knew the three were dead, he knew, he didn't do anything, he's pathetic.

Another reason why he's so mad.

"_Geez, that's not healthy you know."_

"_I agree with Kaku, chapapa~!"_

"_That's sexual harassment."_

"_Hn."_

"_Damn mutt, what's the hell wrong with you?"_

"_Yoyoi! I'm so sorry for this!"_

An endless silent sob ate up his hearing, was he mad to the point that he lost it completely?

And sometimes, 27 weeks ago, Jyabura begins to wonder if all of this was worth getting back at Spandam.

Fate loves the weak too much. That's why he has to suffer so much.


	4. Sloth

Title: The Seven Sins Go Shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairings: Not intentional.  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get their one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! AND SPOILERS! AND THIS ONE: MENTIONED TORTURE!

Blueno is a sloth.

He never was the first one on his feet like Jyabura, and he's not the type to spring at the idea of killing someone like Lucci, he also isn't the type to remark on everything and anything like Kalifa, he isn't loud and desperate for information like Fukurou, and he definitely honorable like Kumadori is, and of course, he isn't as active as a young-one like the happy-yet-serious Kaku.

No, he's in his own little world.

Blueno is happy like that as well, although he comes to envy the others, he's perfectly satisfied with how he is now.

Perfectly.

He was never one to do much either, he likes not really doing anything. He will do something when it comes, but he rather not.

And that's why he loves being a bartender, he doesn't have to worry about running or rushing, he can take his time and move slowly. Talking to people calmly, listening to their worries without them worrying that he would tell everyone.

He just... so tired.

When Fukurou ran in with information about Spandam, everyone rushed over, except Blueno who just walked calmly over to the excitement.

Already, it's night.

The group laughing at their success, even Lucci had a grin on his face, it was truly awesome. The ex-bartender can't remember the last time it's been like this.

Very relaxing.

And shamefully it all broke down.

Opening the door to the other side, Blueno lead the group out onto the forest, watching everyone run through, the last person... Kumadori.

"He's still over there, chapapa!" Fukurou chimed and Blueno nodded.

"We'll be there, don't worry and get to safety," he said, and after some hesitant looks, the group dragged each other off.

"...We'll be waiting at the base," Kaku whispered and passed him his handkerchief, "Give this back," running off with the group.

"That... sexual harassment, but I'll let it slide," Kalifa nodded, as she ran after Kaku and Fukurou.

"Show-off," Jyabura grinned, "But... I guess we'll be waiting for you and Kumadori, so... don't be late."

A stare from Lucci, followed by a curt nod, "Go," he said, rushing off after the group.

"Yeah."

Rushing back over, little did he know, that this caused the chain of events.

When one does something that wasn't meant for them, only thing that would come out of it is failure. And because he was once in CP9, failure is death.

Get the picture?

"Kumarori!" he called out in the mass of fire, calling his comrade.

"Y-Yoyoi!" a scream as the pink-haired male stumbled over to him, "G-get out of here. BLUENO!"

Last thing he knew before he was done with.

The worst part, he never got to give Kaku's his handkerchief back.

_Damn... Can you guys... forgive me?_

Eight years ago, Blueno would be the ones getting rid of the trash, he was apart of CP9, you know. Three years ago, Blueno wouldn't have cared, he was a slow bartender at Water 7. Two years ago, he was out performing in the streets next to Jyabura, the talking wolf that would jump through hoops. One year ago, he was living a peaceful life, a slow, but enjoyable one at that.

And now, well, he's dead.

His body hanged as though it was to be laughed at.

Ah yes, when the sloth does something, you can't really expect good things, now can we?

Yep, the incident on that day was proof.

It's funny, because when he was first knocked out, the only thing he could think of was, "I'm sorry, Kaku, I don't think that I can return your handkerchief. Ever."


	5. Glutton

Title: The Seven Sins go shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairings: Not intentional.  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get there one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! AND SPOILERS!

BTW: SniperKingSogeking0341, thanks for reviewing. It really helps.

And Kumadori? Why are you so hard to write?

* * *

Gluttony Kumadori

Maybe he didn't use his tekkai properly.

Maybe he didn't eat enough... yeah, that always tends to happen...

He's so hungry to the point where he can't do things properly.

Like the time against the reindeer, and he threw him into the refrigerator. It was slightly fulfilling.

But now, it was now that he wanted more...

Was it all his fault?

Would it have been better if he hadn't stayed away?

He was satisfied with what he did to Spandam, now, the only thing he could think of was... FOOD.

Disgusting, no not really. Disturbing, yes, yes, that makes sense.

How long? All he wanted was to satisfy his thirst and hunger.

He didn't know what.

At first, it could have been the fact that he was like Lucci, bloodthirsty, or it could have been like Jyabura, angry and ready to vent it off on their old director. It could also be the fact that well, he was hungry for attention, like Kalifa and Kaku, the want of attention, and the unsatisfying feeling of unable to be reconized, well, it should be expected, hmm? And then, there is Fukurou, for a want for... information.

Now, from what Kumadori knew about himself, he knew that he didn't want to harm someone without a proper fight, no it's shameful to be attacked from behind, or to attack from behind, so that would rule out Lucci, then... Not Jyabura, the wolf-man was always in a bad mood. Like Lucci, but he was different, he was a burning fire. Lucci was more of a frozen fire. To paralyze the enemy or opponent, or whoever was stupid enough to piss him off, rather than Jyabrura, who would brag to the world about his anger, making it known publically...

Well then, Fukurou is out, he didn't need information, that's the solid reason why the green-haired male was there is the first place, right?

Ugh. He didn't know anymore.

Now then... that left two more people. Kalifa and Kaku. How were they, anyways?

His mind is fogging up...

Maybe it's a stupid thing, having everything, all the memories, the precious memories, from his days training on his home island, from meeting the members of CP9, there were the Straw-Hats, all ready and showly, he never expected that small reindeer... All of sudden, it's celebrating Lucci's release from the hospital, they walked over and started to bowl in a couple of the following days, and then, the _pirates _that appeared. The mere thought of them made Kumadori twitch.

...

Why was he in a fire?

Wasn't he just with the others, walking into the building, infilterating swiftly and quickly, and they had found Spandam...

"Him! GET HIM!" as if on cue, the sqeals shattered his thoughts as the traumatized male was screeching.

Wait. Where was the others?

No, it wasn't possible...

"Tekkai," he muttered, they weren't dead, were they?

"_Kalifa, and Blueno tie Spandam up, and shut him up," the blonde nodded, pushing up her glasses while the large male slowly nodded his head. "Kaku, Jyabura, clear the road," the two grinned at the male, although Jyabura was iffy at the order. "Fukurou, you and I will watch the back, when we enter," Lucci's sharp eyes glanced over at Kumadori, "You'll watch the door, don't worry, you'll get your turn," licking his lips into a dark grin, eyes showing hunger, "Don't cause a commotion, okay?" eyes wavered at the giraffe and the wolf, "...and no provokion...And this is a suicide mission, I won't have someone treaten it."_

_When the group was nodding his head, Kaku shook his head, "Lucci..." he sighed._

_Now, the entire group was surprised, Kaku never disaggres with the plan._

"_Kaku, are you okay?" a heavy sigh erupted from the capped male as he shook his head, Blueno's eyebrows creased more..._

Speaking of Blueno, apparently the male was blinded to the people coming around him, "Y-yoyoi...G-Get out of here. BLUENO!" screaming as the male was struck down, he rushed over, slamming the males head into the wall, and he leaned down to the larger male, his tekkai protecting him from the bullets.

Then, he saw an orange hankerchief, on the ground, and just stopped. Wasn't that...

At that exact moment, he lost it.

Blueno stopped breathing, why did that male come back? Didn't he know that you never come back right after the mission? They were all out safely, why did he come back?

Realization hit him with the bullets, plunging deep into him, as what Kaku said rang back into his head.

"_Well... We aren't assassins anymore. You know what that means? We don't have to put mission first priority... I... I always wanted to be a person. A real, other-justicefied person. Not a weapon. I refuse to be a weapon. Water 7 taught me that," the mention of an old mission, and one of Kaku's first._

_That's right, Kaku was only 23, he wasn't very experienced... he wasn't..._

_He was young. And yet, was pushed through all of this. All of them were._

"_...Yoyoi! I agree with Kaku!" standing up and patting the smaller male's head, slightly awkwardly, "Life comes first! Besides," Kumadori beamed brightly, "We found Spandam once, that means that we'll find him once more!"_

It was a shame really.

Only soon after, Kumadori truely realized it.

He was a glutton. He was always starving, a way that would never be, and never will be, satisfied.

Except when he's dead, when he doesn't have anything left.

Or maybe, it was because his hunger was satisfied.

He was loved, the fact that Blueno was here proved it.

It's a shame really, he wanted to brag it off to the rest of the world.

So, as loud as he could.

"YOYOI! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I FINALLY UNDERSTAND!" he didn't care how many people were latching onto him, he didn't care anymore.

"MY HUNGER IS SATISFIED!"

But no, it wasn't.

Because soon after, he wanted one more thing.

He wanted to live.


	6. Pride

Title: The Seven Sins go shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairings: Not intentional.  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get there one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! AND SPOILERS!

-x-

Kaku's everlasting pride.

'I am Kaku. And despite how I talk, I'm just 23, so cut me some slack. Taking the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. And was once upon a time, a killing machine. Now I'm a person, a real person.'

How pitiful is that? His resamay?

Kaku groaned at his thoughts.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Well, actually, it all started when he went to the hospital, oh he hated them, back when Lucci was first in, taking some extra money, he got a cheak-up. Where he was met with the next problem of life.

He was going to die.

Stupid, stupid hospital that's supposed to have all the medicine for every single desease. But no.

He was stuck with a stupid illness, killing him, starting with his toes.

Now, he hated being the baby, hated being nursed around, and the thought of having to take care of him because of this. No, he wasn't going to take it.

He didn't care if his body wouldn't respond, he was going to force it. He didn't care if he was on the brink of death.

He had something to do, one last thing.

Traumatize Spandam.

It's much more fun making them live in fear, much more, rather than to kill them.

No, he wanted that male to face all the pain he made the rest of them feel. To be tossed.

But they were weapons, Kaku had no say in this.

But he didn't need to. His voice was already disappearing anways. Like everything else.

Six days ago, Kaku forced himself out of bed, the day before, the mission went on, and now, all that was left was running off, and into the shadows, for the next opprotunity to attack Spandam. Yes, that would certainly be amusing.

But no, that wasn't possible.

Breathing was harder now, but he refused to show so. He has more pride than that, he was Kaku damnit!

Walking out onto Town Square in his normal, black clothes, complete with a cap, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Kumadori and Blueno, but were they walking over with a happy greeting?

No, they were far away, and it seemed as though they didn't see Kaku.

Or, more like, they couldn't see him.

Well, if you were were hanged, and dead, could you still see through the body? Under a normal circumstance?

"B-Blueno... Ku... Kumadori," his voice was disappearing.

It was about a week since he had last seen them, he had derperatley told the entire group to stay, instead of run, just until Kumadori and Blueno came back.

And now, he knows that they would never come back.

Gulping, he walked back into his home, the one he shared with, and walked into the shower, taking a hot shower, hoping to wash everything away, and then, he just cried.

Silent tears to mourn over the dead.

Is this also why he was no longer a weapon? The fact that that he still had emotions?

Did that nessasarily mean that if he threw all the emotions away, he'll finally be a weapon?

All of a sudden, Kaku didn't know wheather or not it was a good thing to become either one.

To be a weapon, manipulated and used, but have no emotional harm done?

Or, to be a prideful person, someone that can be harmed emotionally.

In his new clothes, he waddles out.

He can't feel anything now.

The front door closes, and although Kaku would never admit it aloud, he missed them dearly.

His back was to the door as he heard the words.

"Kid..." it was Jyabura, the old man, and all of a sudden, it was like a switch, and all of a sudden, Kaku just gritted his teeth, and turned around, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Jyabura," he said, a his face relazing and looked out the window, "I know about time square. So don't worry about it, but, I think we should move out now," looking at the clouds he sighed, adjusting his cap.

"Kid, I... Blueno and Kumadori..."

"Jyabura," the calm voice ran things over, "Blueno and Kumadori are dead."

"What?" Kalifa and Lucci soru'd over.

"That..." the long-nosed male's back was still to them.

"...Impossible," Lucci growled.

"They can't do that," Kalifa agreed, "It's sexual... Kaku?" staring at the male, the one gripping the side of the sink, and finally, finally, he turned to the goup.

"I don't think this is a good time to mention it, but..." he sighed as he slid down, his legs unmoveable, he put his head back, letting the world see his face, he grinned his trademark grin, "Thanks."

"W-what?" 'Terrible timing, Kaku.'

But it didn't matter, the male had already closed his eyes, awaiting rest.

Just rest.

_I wonder if Blueno would look at me in disapproval again... Or maybe Kumadori would embrace in tears and then go off to kill himself. Yeah, probably..._

And finally, Kaku came to an answer.

He'll be a proud warrior, a man that can be weapon, but can also have a heart. And at the same time, he hopes that he'll be remembered, even if it's just a fragment of one's memory.

Yeah, maybe this new... death, wouldn't be so bad.

For a prideful giraffe, Kaku's death wasn't wasted. Hopefully.


	7. Envy

Title: The Seven Sins go shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairings: Not intentional.  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get there one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! AND SPOILERS!

-x-

Lucci is filled with Envy.

At first, it was too Jyabura. To be so open, to be so... Unhidden, wherehas, Lucci, who never shows his emotions, almost as though he never had them...

But that's a lie. He has emotions. Just...

And then, came along Blueno, that, lucky, old guy, who could retire, who didn't have to continue, who didn't have to live up to pointless expectations that Lucci did.

Moreso, there was Kumadori... Oh, how he wanted be so, to be so... honorable. It's better that the shit he was doing.

Of course, Kalifa was also someone to envy, a woman, enough said.

Not that Lucci wanted to be a woman, but that woman had guts, something he wanted, something he longed for.

Maybe his greatest envy lied within Fukurou, loud, and unafraid of unmade promises to keep silent.

No, it's more of.. Kaku? No, the young male was very similar to himself, but if anything...

Monkey D. Luffy. The number two on his 'Kill' list right after Spandam.

He envied him to the point where he would cry, but no, Lucci had more pride then that, but not nearly enough like Kaku. That boy was going to have it handed to him...

Monkey D. Luffy, the man that could smile, and brag off about the fact that he didn't have any other skills, but he was strong.

Would Lucci also be strong if he fought for someone?

Maybe, his true envy lied deep within Nico Robin, the woman that was cared. To the point where everyone else in the entire world would be an enemy, was that what he wanted?

To be loved and cherished?

He didn't know anymore. Or was it that he didn't want to know?

He was so jealous of fate and destiny, able to control ones future, whether it be about which path they take...

If Lucci had died back when he was 13, would it have mattered? Would he be like this?

The answer: yes.

Paulie, the blonde male from Water 7, what a lucky one, living life without main worries, only minor one that fixed itself.

Iceburg, was this the meaning of your 'justice' as well? The fact that they would kill under orders.

To be the head, giving the orders, was that was Lucci wanted?

To be a god?

"_The difference between a leader and a god, is the fact that god can chose your deaths. Leaders can't, if they did, all they would be is dictators."_

To be a book writer, to write about the world, and obtain money and goods from it. To live a life like so, without wondering what kind of people one would have to kill ever time they wake up.

Is that what he wants?

Rod Lucci is a mysterious person. As of now, he's aimlessly traveling around and about, looking for something new.

Two years ago, he realized what love meant. To have affections mean to have weakness. And looking at Monkey D. Luffy, all of a sudden, Lucci can concur. He wanted to be the one to do so. The one to continue and live on. To love means to hate. So, because Lucci hates the straw-hatted brat it means he loves something else.

And after so many years he learns it. That he loves...His friends, another way to put it, he loves the ex-CP9 members. It's a shame that he realizes this two days too late. And now, he's looking for them once more. Be it one year, 6 lives, or the rest of eternity, Rob Lucci is certain that he would find them all.

But really, he has Straw-hat to blame, for making him realize these...feelings that weren't necessary, but, maybe it was because they weren't machines any more. They weren't used anymore...

He envies those small kids, the ones with a pet, it makes him remind himself of Hattori, that flew off, once upon a time...

Maybe it was because Hattori was fed up with him.

And all of sudden, he hated everything and everyone.

Was his jealously getting to his head.

He laughed at the dead people at his feet, one more village, down in the ashes.

He wanted his happiness, the happiness that destiny and fate ripped off his hands...

At first, it was innocent.

An innocent dream, to come back and haunt Spandam further, that was the wish.

And they had obtained it.

Now, they weren't so innocent. Covered in blood, they could care less whose it was.

And then, went their first comrade, the one that just walked off, Kumadori. Followed by him, was Blueno, and then...

Kaku.

The long-nosed male, did he really think that Lucci would let him go after he did that?

Not in a million years.

And then, that's what caused them to realize it, they were no longer innocent.

Tainted black, something that they were so proud of before, now they realize it. No.

Now, Lucci understands it. And now, he finally realizes what Iceburg meant all those years ago...

Was what he was doing really justice?

And just what was Justice really?

Now, that left one more thing.

Why was he so jealous of it?


	8. What Really Happened

Title: The Seven Sins go shopping.  
Author: snowwinter486/Nyukisan21  
Pairings: Not intentional.  
Genre: angst.  
Summary: Future Universe: in which our favorite ex-CP9 members find Spandam, and get there one wish. At the price of something else...  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character

A/N: BEWARE! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! AND SPOILERS!

LAST CHAPTER

How the Pigeon sees it.

Once upon a time, there was a group of people.

Six boys and one girl.

The largest man, with the pink hair, he was what we know as, Glutton.

And then, the slightly small, green-haired, round ball, well known as Greed.

The angry man, with long black hair, the wolf, he... he's wrath.

Then, was that beautiful blonde woman, the beautiful Lust.

Can't forget the long-nosed, square giraffe, ah yes, the one and only, _Pride._

And then, his master. The one. The only.

The man with the curly black hair and black top-hat, the man that will turn into a leopard. The man, the only one that one knows of as Envy.

A truly special group. Ready to be called family, a family of weapons. No emotions, just gained orders and used them.

But, this is what really went on.

So, who knew that it was actually Greed, who wanted everything, came up with the scam, the one where it was like this...

"Hey everyone, chapapa!" he called, bouncing into the room, "I found out where Spandam is!" well, who wouldn't notice that the loud mouth wouldn't have said anything in the populated area and blow the cover?

That would lead to a simple point really: He wanted him dead, but, instead of going by himself, he went and told everyone else. He was scared.

Then, it came: "I didn't mean for them to die, chapapa!"

And then of course, was the Glutton, that selfish, selfish glutton.

Who, without a reason, just out of hunger, he walked out. He left. Instead of looking after his job with the group, watching for people to come and threaten their existence, he left.

For that selfish reason, came the next part.

"Get our of here BLUENO!" what he didn't know was simple.

That 'Blueno', who can open and close doors, was ready to open another door, grab the pink-haired male, and get out.

But what did happen: the pink-haired Glutton gave away positions, and thus, dead.

They can't deny it, not anything.

Especially when the Pigeon was watching and figured it all out. He's smarter than what most would agree on.

Then, of course, was that beautiful woman from before, the Lust. She didn't have to go, oh no, she didn't have to leave the group.

None of them did.

They, just for purely selfish reasons, and those reasons only, did stuff that they regret.

Like her, when she saw the others and didn't like it.

It was jealously.

All she wanted was love.

But what happens when she thinks that they only love her for her awesome body? She leaves them. Out in the cold sidewalk.

If it was her precious one, it was her that was thrown out.

Thus, it was the second time she was thrown out.

The third time? She just left. Like what she does to all her...

Flapping off into a prison hole, we see a depressed wrath.

One that, no matter what, would never forgive himself. One that, will always have wrath.

Although he was loved for it, and sometimes hated, sometimes, one was to wonder, "Really?"

Even his own consciousness would scream at him, throw a tantrum, do something, really!

But what happens when the subconsciousness just drops, becoming dead-weight, dragged around, lost, and...

Why did Wrath just slump over?

Didn't he understand?

Why didn't he understand the simple thing that they were waiting. All of them.

For them to come together and laugh once more. To come together and fight once more, to be well...

A prideful man would lead to one of two things: A giraffe, or stupidity, often rushing head-on to insanity.

However, this case is special, this man, becomes a giraffe, stupid, and moves on to insanity. Why do you think he's dead?

Now, if only Pride kept having his daily check-ups, and told the group, he would probably be alive.

The disease he had? It was cured within a week he was infected and came open about it.

So, the doctor waited, and waited for the day the long-nosed male would walk in and say, "Is there still not a cure available?" just to save one life.

But no, instead of getting proper care, instead of getting the medicine, instead of anything.

The man had a death. A death that his friends, no, family, mourned over. At least the ones alive.

Now, a cure to this disease, is yourself. To surrender yourself to the passion, to your pride. That's when you have lost it. But, before you fade into the darkness completely, reach out, even if it's just slightly.

Someone will pull you back, just wait...

And wait...

Which brings everything to the master. To the unnamed leader.

To Envy.

He was strong, he was loved, he was smart, he was everything in one, from awesome hair to an eight-pack.

But, for someone that was everyone's role model in one time or another, the one that everyone else envious of.

Then, who but himself is he to be jealous of?

That's right.

EVERYTHING.

And then, he's left with the final moments.

Whether it be of his best friends or anything else.

Whether it be the fact that he wanted to lip-smack someone, or the fact that he would refuse to admit that simple fact.

The fact that he was in love.

Love with his own self, love with his family. Only moments too late.

And now, our favorite white Pigeon is left with one mission.

To bring them all together.

It's a shame really.

Out of millions of people, these seven were the most human.

After all, only humans can care, hate, love, envy, fight, laugh, cry, kill, save, lie, all at the same time.

Despite what anyone would say. It's law. No one can deny it, they'll try to break it, but unable to deny it.

Weapons don't have emotions.

That's the very reason why this group is special.

The worst part about all this is very, very simple...

They are out of stock.


End file.
